ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage
de:Blaumagier fr:Mage Bleu es:Mago Azul ja:青魔道士 __NOEDITSECTION__ =Job Overview= |} | valign="top" width="33%" | =Job Traits= See Blue Mage Job Traits for a list of the currently known traits gained by spell combinations. | valign="top" width="33%" | =Group 1 Merits= |} =Blue Magic= :Main article: Blue Magic |} Spell List | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} These spells cannot be set. They are always in the spell list after they have been learned. They are only enabled while you are at the appropriate level, and under the effect of Unbridled Learning. | valign="top" width="33%" | | valign="top" width="33%" | |- | colspan="3" | |} Acquiring Blue Magic *Blue Mages may learn special abilities used by the monsters that they, or their allies, defeat. *Blue Mage must be set as main job in order to learn Blue Magic. *A Blue Magic spell can be learned 30 or less Blue Magic Skill points below the skill cap of the spell's job level. See Blue Magic Skill for an in-depth explanation. *In order to learn a spell, the enemy must be claimed to the Blue Mage or his/her party or alliance at its time of death. If the enemy is not claimed to the Blue Mage, party or alliance at its time of death, the spell cannot be learned. **The exception to this are Wildskeeper Reives. Whether or not the Blue Mage needs to have acted on the monster before death is unknown. *The monster must attempt to use the ability ("The monster readies .") in order for it to be learned. *It is not necessary for the Blue Mage to be the target of the ability, for the Blue Mage to perform any action upon the enemy, nor for the ability to fully execute (it may miss, have no effect, be stunned, intimidated or paralyzed) in order for it to be learned. *Blue Magic cannot be learned if the Blue Mage is K.O.'d at the time that the enemy is defeated. However, it is possible to learn the spell if the Blue Mage is raised before the monster is defeated. **The exception to this are Wildskeeper Reives. It is possible to learn Blue Magic even if you are dead by the end of the fight, however it seems that you have to join the hate list of the monster at least once. *Blue Magic cannot be learned if the Blue Mage is outside of EXP range at the time that the monster is defeated ("You are too far receive experience points"). However, it is possible to enter EXP range, even from a different zone and even after the monster has used the ability, and still learn it. *It is possible to learn spells from monsters that check as Too Weak. *Blue Magic may be learned from enemies that appear during the following events: BCNM, Besieged, Assault, Salvage, Moblin Maze Mongers, Missions, Limbus and Quests. Blue Magic may be learned while a Campaign Battle is in progress, but due to a recent update, can no longer be learned from Campaign-specific enemies, nor while the Blue Mage is under the effect of Allied Tags. Note that to learn spells during these events, a member of one's party or alliance must deliver the finishing blow to the enemy that uses the spell. *Blue Magic cannot be learned in Walk of Echoes Battlefields *It is easier to learn a Blue Magic spell if you are a lower level than the monster you are fighting. | valign="top" width="50%" | =Magic Skill Ratings= |} See Blue Mage Skill Caps for a by-level breakdown of Weapon Skill limits. Reforged Armor Relic Armor = refer to this link: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Reforged_Relic_Armor = Artifact Equipment = :To see a side by side comparison of Artifact/Relic sets visit Artifact/Relic Sets Comparison. :''To see a side by side comparison of Empyrean sets visit Mavi Sets Comparison. | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} =Blue Mage Guides= | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} category:jobs